Strategy Guides/Shouldn't Keep Pets
The following are strategies and tips for earning the achievement Shouldn't Keep Pets, which can only be won with the Simian Flu DLC: Strategy 1 Genetic Code *Metabolic Hijack *Teracyte *Cortisol Sensitivity *Adrenal Surge *Extremophile Alpha: West to Mexico -Bravo: North to Europe -Charlie: East to China Method Scroll down for a quicker strategy. #Start in Central Africa. #As soon as possible, evolve the ability Simian Neuro-genesis, Ape Colonies, and Social Cohesion, and the transmission Inter-genus dissemination 1 will appear, and players should evolve this as well. #Create a colony in Central Africa via the Create Colony active ability that was unlocked when Ape Colonies was evolved. #Evolve the ability Cognitive Shift and the transmissions Sebaceous excretion and Cutaneous Transfer. #Create colonies in 3 more neighbouring countries as they become available for ape transmission. #Evolve the transmissions Submissive conception and Excrement, and the abilities Organised Travel, Logistics, Seafaring, and Horseback Riding. #Move the co #Move all three colonies: one west to Mexico, one north to Europe, and one east to China. #Evolve the abilities Ape Migration, Ape Rampage, and Scouts. #Move the apes to other countries: the Mexican colony north to Canada, the European colony north/west to Greenland, and the Chinese colony south to Australia. #Check your intelligent ape populations in the World menu. Target countries where there are still apes who are not infected. #Then, attack countries to antagonise humans. #Evolve the ability Path Finders and the transmission Hominidae Bridge. #Build a few more colonies if the necessary number of points is acquired. #At this point, players will need to focus on the island countries. Once the country’s ape population has been fully infected, move them to the next island until every island country's former ape population is intelligent. #Evolve the abilities Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening 1 and 2, Primal Hunt, and Weapon Creation *Keep an eye out for Gen-Sys labs appearing. Destroy them as quickly as possible. *The player should, at this point, keep tabs on all the island countries: Caribbean, Greenland, Iceland, UK, Madagascar, Indonesia, Australia, Philippines, New Guinea, New Zealand, and Japan. *Devolve any symptoms, especially Neuro-enhancement 1 or any other symptoms from its tree. *Let the game play on, and keep randomly attacking countries to antagonize humans into taking actions against the apes. Double check that all island countries are infected. Eventually, all the apes will be slaughtered by drones and the achievement will be earned. Strategy 2 (for Casual Difficulty) Genetic Code *ATP Boost (Recommended) *Ion Surge (Required) *Aquacyte (Recommended) *Extremophile (Recommended) *Together Strong (Required) Method #Start in China #Evolve the ability Simian Neuro-genesis after a popup says that Gen-Sys is testing their new Alzheimer's drug #Evolve the ability Ape Colonies #Use the active ability Create Colony to make a colony in China. (Keep creating colonies in other countries until there are 5 in total) #Evolve anything that boosts the DNA production of colonies. (i.e. Education, Social Cohesion) #Evolve everything that increases ape-to-ape transmission. (i.e. Blood Gift, Sebaceous excretion, Excrement) #Evolve all symptoms on the Organised Travel tree. #Keep travelling around the world, waiting until each country is fully infected with apes, and then travel to other uninfected countries until every ape is intelligent. (This may be watched on the World menu) #Devolve Simian Neuro-genesis (Shouldn't cost anything) #All apes will die with 5 days, earning players the achievement. Tips *Use the active ability Rampage, as it will wipe out the apes faster due to them attacking humans and being killed. *Activating Hominidae Bridge once most countries' apes have been infected, is great for collecting a sudden burst of DNA points. *Try and group the Ape Colonies together for as long as possible. This will help group together all the apes in a few countries, rather than be spread out among several. *Attack countries currently being targeted by drones to speed up the ape massacres. *Towards the end of the game, keep an eye on the island countries. That’s usually where the remaining apes may be found, as their ape populations are very low (i.e. Greenland *Players can use research stations to wipe out apes, but be aware that the cure rate will rise faster. Remember, the less countries there are apes in the less research stations may be running at the same time, so it’s a good idea to keep a few points on hand at all times so players can stop research stations from working on the cure. *If players move them across small patches of water, especially from C. America to the Caribbean and from East Africa to Madagascar, fewer apes will survive the trip *If any extra DNA points have been acquired, they can be used to group up most of the apes into fewer, more centralized colonies. Category:Strategy Category:Simian Flu Category:Achievements